


A funeral gone wrong

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Parent Death, Parent Tony Stark, Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: It's the funeral of Tony Stark, it doesn't go as planned.





	A funeral gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this story includes angst and endgame spoilers. If you have not seen it yet don't read! Also a character gets stabbed, it's not described in details, but still fair warning.

"We are gathered here today to pay our respects to Tony Stark", the priest started, standing at the head of Tony's grave.

Stephen hugged Peter closer, the young man had it just as difficult as himself after the battle on titan. The place where Tony ended his own life so everyone else could live on.

"Tony was a great person and always provided for the people close to him", at these words Stephen nodded, looking at Nebula and Harley standing close by together.

"He gave everything so we could live on. We owe-" at this the priest was cut off by a loud sound, shooting Stephen realized quickly.

And yes there they were the last two followers of Thanos. The people ran away in panic, screams and crying sounding.

With a shock Stephen realized that Peter didn't have his suit with him or his webshooters, quickly he pushed the teenager behind him.

"Go away, our battle is done" he said, stepping forward, preparing for battle.

"You killed our rules. We shall destroy you and everyone else for it.", the words were barely said our the fighting began.

Nebula, Rhodey and him against the two aliens, the others not having weapons on them or ran away to protect all other families.

Rhodey and Nebula took on one alien, Rhodey shooting and Nebula engaging with knifes, her movements precise and filled with grief and rage.

The other alien charged towards Stephen, they fought, his cloak helping him in battle.

Slowly he pushed the alien backwards, gaining more and more room to move. A nasty kick from the other threw him back.

Now the alien charged on him with a gun, in a hasty attempt to protect himself, Stephen opened another portal, sending the enemy towards the north pole, only to close the portal again. The alien would be trapped there forever.

Groaning, he stood up, only to see Nebula unconscious on the ground as the enemy pushed Rhodey away, charging towards Peter, gun raised.

"No" Stephen screamed, trying to get there as soon as possible, only to realize he wouldn't be quik enough.

In one last desperate attempt, Rhodey shot the alien.

Quickly Stephen ran over to Peter, the aliens body on top of the young boy.

Stephen knelt down by the two, his hands shaking again, growling he pushed the dead alien away from the young man.

Only to be met by the sight of a knife in Peter, he was breathing harshly, short and fast, in a desperate attempt to get air.

"No no" Stephen murmered "not you too, you have to be alright. We going to take you to the hospital and fix you back up. Like dad did yes?" with these words, he stood up, the teen in his arms.

Shaking with effort, Stephen opened a portal to the hospital and stepped through.

Here he screamed and screamed, till the doctors came to them and took Peter away. Preparing the male for surgery.

Only when a doctor moved him away so they could get to work, Stephen allowed himself to fall down in one of the plastic chairs.

Peter needed to be alright. He needed to be alright. He didn't know how else he was going to survive.


End file.
